New York Hustle
by Futurenovelist123
Summary: When Annabeth is walking home from school late at night she is attacked by an old friend seeking revenge. She is saved by a hooded figure from her past before she can claim her horrible fate. Can they learn to love again? Forget their what happened years ago and focus on their future? Will they survive brutal murder attempts that are made to keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

The bitter cold wind nipped at my exposed skin as I waved at my best friend, Thalia from the steps of the school. Her spikey short hair stuck up even more, failing around in short black strands. Her striking blue eyes sparkled as she ran, holding her black leather jacket tighter around her small torso to keep her body warm.

Thalia has always been there for me. She was there when my father died when I was 10. She was there for me when I had to leave home to escape my mother's vicious words. She was there when _he _left. She was my sister as far as I was concerned.

I wrapped my long black coat tighter around my body, trying to keep out the chill. My hands had grey mittens, but they weren't doing any good as they were freezing.

I passed the bustling part of the city. Cars and taxis were honking at each other, creating a cacophony. The sun had gone down about an hour ago leaving New York City to do what it does best; light up the sky.

Broadway was advertising a new musical and I thought of buying Thalia and I some tickets when my phone rang. I took it out of my purse and the screen lit up saying it was my mom calling.

I ignored it, but hurried up. Last time I was late she nearly scalped me. I shuddered at the thought of her fingers yanking my hair and yelling that I was worthless and pathetic. I had sworn to myself that night that I was going to leave and never come back, but I couldn't bring myself to and ended up sleeping at Thalia's for a night.

It was already dark and I had a class early in the morning the next day so I decided to take a short cut. New York City was like a giant maze to me. Ever since I was little I would always find these short cuts that always lead me where I wanted to go. So this time instead of walking that next block or so I turned right into an ally way that would take me straight to the road I usually took to get home.

My blond curls whipped around like wild snakes in the breeze. My scarf flew off my neck and I noticed I wasn't alone anymore. I turned and heard male voices talking loud behind me. I turned and watched them warily as three guys joked and shoved each other playfully. Each one was wearing a dark hoodie and jeans. One of them looked up and locked eyes with me. I half smiled and ducked my head, breaking eye contact.

I walked faster through the alley and heard their pace quickening as well. I was starting to think of ways to lose them when one of the men started to talk to me.

"Hey Beautiful! Where you off to?" a gruff voice said.

I ignored them and kept walking.

"Oh you're going to be like that, uh? Hey Luke! What we going to do?" he said.

I heard laughter, but this time it didn't sound so playful… it sounded sinister. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself down, I needed to think. I wasn't that far away from the end of the alley, if I ran fast enough I would make it to at least a street light. So that is exactly what I did, I ran.

The laughter turned into shouting behind me. I heard the thumping of their feet as they chased me. I turned the corner and kept running. THERE WAS NO STREET LIGHT I yelled in my head. I screamed as loud as I could for somebody to help me, but nothing.

I stopped and hid behind another corner. I put my hands on my knees and gasped for air. I saw them rounding the corner and I started sprinting all over again.

"Annabeth! Stop running and come and see your best friend!" he yelled.

I stopped cold in my tracks as I recognized the voice. I knew that voice better than my own parents'. Flashbacks hit me like a brick.

There we were, a little blond haired, blue eyed boy and I sitting under a tree. We laughed and climbed it, thinking there were no worries in the world.

Another came; the day we first kissed. I was fourteen and we were at a school dance. He dragged me outside in the snow and kissed me under the mistletoe.

The last one was of the day he was hauled off to jail for attempted murder, he killed his mom. The police took him out of his house kicking and screaming when he was 16. I knew he did it, he had told me how much better his life would be without his sickly mother.

He graphed out ways he would do it and burned the evidence. The police had him in for six years, but that was just for petty crimes. He was never caught for that murder.

"Luke?" I said an utter look of horror I bet was expressed on my face.

He smiled his bright blue eyes glittered. He had a new scar, it started from the top of his right eyebrow and went down to the middle of his cheek, right over his eye. The new mark rippled as he smiled wider at my expression.

"The one and only, baby. Come and give me some sugar." He said laughing, opening his arms. His friends smiling wickedly at his side.

I backed up another step and the smile melted off his face. He dropped his arms and turned slightly before he lunged at me. I screamed and struggled, trying to get out of his iron grip.

He dragged me back into another abandoned alley and pinned me up against the brick wall. I cringed away when he leaned his head into my neck, breathing in my scent.

"Luke…Luke please…stop." I pleaded. He ignored me and kissed my neck until he softly bit my earlobe.

"Luke…why are you doing this?" I asked,

He lifted his head and glared at me.

"If you had just kept your mouth shut. You blabbed to someone and I was caught. You think stealing will get you _six years_ in jail? Sorry missy, but I can't let you go anywhere. You saw me and you are a liability." He spat.

"You_ escaped_!?" I yelled. He silenced me with a flick of a knife. He brought it out of his pocket and to my face. He made a small line, cutting skin as he pushed the blade down my cheek. I cried out in pain and tried to move away, but he pinned me right back where I started. I could feel the blood dripping down my cheek.

He laughed as I cried. My tears falling down in small streams. I thought of all the things we did together as kids and my sadness turned into anger when I remembered the day we found his mom.

She was lying in the bathtub, the water was stained red. She was old and a little bit crazy, but everyone loved her. To see her like that brought up bile.

I glared at Luke with such hatred that even he backed up. I took my opportunity and kneed him right where it hurt. He groaned and dropped his knife. I scooped it up and kept running. I had to get away…anywhere but there. I heard his friends running up behind me and I kept on screaming for someone to help me. I looked around for an escape and I saw one; a fire escape.

I pulled the ladder down and scaled it as quick as I could. I sat on the very top of someone's balcony and gasped regaining my breath once again.

I saw Luke's goons looking around some trash cans. Luke came running and he started yelling at his friends to find me at whatever costs. In the shadows I saw another hooded figure walk out. The only thing I could think of was _another one?! _But this one yelled something unintelligible and the other three spun around to face him.

Luke yelled something like "Where is she?"

The other guy said something, but I couldn't hear with all the noise the guys and the city were making. I started to climb down slowly to try and get a better look.

I made it to some trash cans and hid behind there. The mystery man laughed and Luke threw the first punch. The dude dodged it easily and threw one himself, aiming at Luke's jaw.

Luke stumbled back, confused on what had just happened. He ordered his friends to help him and they charged at "Robin Hood." Each one ran to him from different sides and he just spun around kicking both of them sending them flying backwards.

He walked up to them and I covered my eyes hearing the grunts and smacks that came from the group of boys on the ground. When their intense beating was over he threw them another time and yelled at them.

"If you ever come near her again I will personally see you bastards cut into pieces and fed to the sewer rats." He yelled.

Luke glared at him and got up and ran away saying "This isn't over."

When they were gone I watched the hooded man stand there in the eerie light of the street lamp. He was breathing heavily and I slowly made my way out of my hiding spot.

I coughed a little to make my presence noticed and it worked. He turned around slowly and I could barely see his face, the light shadowing it further.

He stood still and I made my way to him, warning him with my eyes. I put my hands on his chest and with one hand I slid the hood off his head. The first thing I saw was green. Those green eyes that I knew so well. The green eyes that I could get lost in forever.

I gasped a little as I saw his messy black hair fall on his face. It was him…it was really him. I stuttered a bit before he smiled lightly.

"Percy Jackson?" I said….right before I slapped him.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at those sea green eyes not knowing what to say. My emotions swirled around in my head making my heart throb. He held his cheek and stared at me incredulously. I started to back away and he stepped forward.

"Annabeth…what…what are you doing out here?" he said anger returning to his handsome features.

I took deep breaths and put a hand to my forehead, my thoughts whirled around as I tried to make sense of what I was seeing. He left me…years ago. No goodbye. No warning. He just got up and left. My best friend. It used to be him, Luke, Thalia, and me… together as a family.

I looked into his eyes again and saw the anger subside and worry replace them.

"Annabeth… are you okay?" he said softly, but it sounded far away like an echo. My vision blurred as tears started to spill over my cheeks. He put his hands up to cradle my face, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself. I wasn't supposed to lose control like this, especially in front of Percy.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his shoulders as I cried. He did the same around my waist and pulled me tighter. He caressed my curls and comforted me.

"Shh… Annabeth it's alright. You are okay. We're together now. Come on, I will take you home." he said. Wiping my tears again he put his hand in mine and pulled me out of the alley.

I stopped crying as soon as I stepped into the city lights again. To keep my mind busy I stared at the boy I used to love. He had grown a bit taller over the years. So he was ranging about 6'. His raven black hair was shaggier, falling in loose strands across his forehead so he had to shake his head every once in a while to see.

He was leaner and a bit tanner than I remember. It was probably a result of the years he spent in sunny LA. He left when we were 16. I had come home from school late one day to see him driving away in his mom's van. All of his things were packed in it and I ran after the car knowing what he was about to do.

I yelled at him to stop and come back, but he ignored me and drove off. I had a hard year after that. Thalia was the only thing keeping me alive. She came by to see me every day making sure that I was still breathing until one day she yanked me out of bed and forced me out. It took me a while to start acting normally, but I did it. Now he was here screwing everything up. What if he left again? What would that do to me? Would I go right back as I was before or would I be stronger?

Percy pulled me up to an unfamiliar brick building. He stared at me shyly for a second.

I gave him a small half smile. "Percy this isn't my house. Actually I have no idea where I am."

He smiled back and explained "Actually this is my place. I figured after everything you went through today you need a place to calm down and we need to talk."

He unlocked the door and we walked in. Percy unzipped his hoodie and hung it up on a hook. He came over to me and took my coat as well. Underneath my coat I was thankfully wearing something super casual.

I was in a hurry this morning, running late to school so I grabbed one if the first things I saw in my closet.

I was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a blue and black flannel on top. I had black jeans and matching chucks to go with it. I grabbed my hair in a loose ponytail and followed Percy to the kitchen. He sat me down at the kitchen table.

"Do you want something to drink? Tea? Hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Hot chocolate? Why Percy when did you become such a gentleman" I asked sarcastically.

He grinned "Hot chocolate it is." He poured some milk into a pot and put it on the stove to boil.

While he was preparing our drinks he started to talk.

"Annabeth...I" he said slowly.

I shook my head "No Percy…

He cut me off "No Annabeth I need to tell you this. It has been haunting me for four years, so please let me say what I have to say. The day I left, had to be the worst thing I had ever done in my life.

"I left to go find fame. Our band didn't last a year out there. No one cared about a group of punk looking boys singing about nothing. I thought about you every day, the look on your face as I drove my mom's van out of our street. I missed you so much Annabeth.

"After the band broke up I got a job at a surf shack in San Diego, teaching kids how to surf and renting out boards. I saved up all the money I could to finally come back. It took me four years but I did it. I traded my mom's van in for enough money to buy a ton of train tickets.

"I got here about a two months ago. I looked everywhere for you. I went to your old house, but it was empty. Your neighbors said something about farther into the city so I did exactly that. I walked around New York City for two months. I was walking down the street to go get something from the store when I heard you screaming.

"So what I am trying to say here Annabeth is that I never stopped thinking of you while I was away. I was an idiot for leaving without you…leaving at all. I love you Annabeth…I am sorry for any pain or heartbreak I caused you. Can you forgive me?" he asked after he finished his story.

I stared at him incredulously. After all these years I thought he had just moved on. I thought he just didn't care about me anymore. He moved on to do bigger things and I was stuck here still going to school, trying to survive life with an abusive mom.

He still loved me and he was trying his best to come back to me. The way I felt about him never changed. I knew Percy since I was seven years old. He saved me from drowning on my first trip to the beach. He was with me my entire life, all through school, all through my problems, everything. I just wasn't sure if I could forgive him for leaving me like that.

I remember when the depression was so bad that first week, I almost had to be hospitalized. I wouldn't eat or drink anything or even sleep. I just sat there in my dark room starring into nothing.

Took another deep breath and took the cup he handed to me. He took my hand and led me to the couch. He took the blanket that sat in the corner of the cushion and wrapped it around my shoulders. I breathed in his oceany scent and it cleared my head like it always did.

"Percy I am not going to lie and say that you didn't hurt me because you did…a lot. The first year or so after you left to LA I didn't want to live anymore. I didn't try anything stupid or rash, but I just didn't have the power in me to keep going. Thalia was the only one who really cared about me these last couple years.

"Luke was charted off to prison and my mom…the same as always. So I had a very hard time trying to get over you Percy.

"I just don't know whether or not I am ready to forgive you so quickly. Please understand that I still care about you, but I need time to think about everything." I said softly.

He kissed my knuckles and nodded. I took his face in my hand and caressed it, enjoying the feeling of his stubble on my hand. I dropped my hand and leaned my head on the back of the couch and slowly closed my eyes.

"So would you like to explain to me what happened tonight? Why Luke was chasing you?" he said.

I sighed and told him how I was coming home from school and I decided to take a short cut, but took a wrong turn. Luke probably had been watching me all day and just had found the right time to get me.

"He said that he escaped prison. That it was my fault he was locked up. He wanted to get me for revenge." I whispered.

"Luke is a sadistic narcissist, don't believe anything he says. He killed his mom when he was 16. He is capable of so many things and more. You have to be careful when you're out there alright?" he said sternly.

I nodded and inwardly smiled at the thought of him still being my overprotective Percy.

"Should we call the police? Let them know that he is out there? On the loose?" Percy questioned.

I shook my head so fast my neck cramped up. I rubbed it before saying "No. No way. I don't care what he tried to do tonight, he is still our friend. We have known him our whole life Percy, we can't just call the cops on him. Let's just wait for the police to find him themselves"

Percy watched me with disapproving eyes, but slowly agreed. I stood up and set my now empty cup down on the table.

"Thank you Percy… for everything. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive. I can't stay much longer, my mom is going to be furious as it is. If I even make it out of the house tomorrow I will call you."

He caught my hand as I stood up to go.

"Don't leave just yet. Stay the night. Call Thalia to cover for you, I know she will. Just stay the night its late and I don't like the idea of you alone in the streets when Luke is out there." he pleaded with me, busting out those big ol' baby seal eyes. He gave me that little half smile I loved so much and I melted. I nodded and sat back down.

He talked about things we did in those four years. Percy turned out to be great with water and kids. I was going to school in NYU, majoring in architecture. We talked the whole night until I dozed off.

I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up and tuck me in to a very comfortable bed. He wrapped me in the blankets and I felt a light kiss on my cheek. I smiled and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of someone throwing open the door and yelling at me. I jumped up, awakened by sheer fear. My heart pumped as I looked around the unfamiliar room for danger. I was utterly surprised when the only thing I saw was the small, angry figure of my best friend.

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" I said groggily rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around the room and was utterly surprised to see that it wasn't mine. Then all the memories of last night came crashing down like a tidal wave. My eyes shot back open and I stared at Thalia unbelievingly.

"Oh my Gods. He was real wasn't he? I wasn't dreaming. He came back…he really came back?" I whispered.

Thalia wasn't having it "So do you care to explain why you are sleeping in my cousin's…your ex-boyfriend's bed?!"

I shot back up and studied my surroundings. I was in a boy's room that was obvious. I saw clothes everywhere, a basket ball sitting on a computer desk, and there were muscle car posters plastered on the wall. On the bedside desk was a picture of me and Percy sitting on the beach making a sandcastle. We looked so care free and happy in that picture, it made me sad to think where we were now.

I was sitting in a very comfortable king sized bed. The dark blue sheets resembled a sea of silk as it enveloped me in its glossy feel. I groaned and fell back down, my face hitting the pillows. They smelled like Percy, oceany.

"Last night I got a call from Percy! PERCY! He told me not to worry that you were with him. He said that you were here at his house and fell asleep and to cover for you. Care to explain?" she yelled, her bright blue eyes flashing with anger. I could almost see the electricity coming off her in sparks.

I sighed and told her about Luke breaking out of prison and tracking me down. I told her about Percy finding me and beating up Luke and his followers. I hoped that Thalia would understand and not try and kill me because I was doing exactly what I told myself not to do all those years ago. I was giving up without a fight, I was giving into Percy's charm.

Thalia's dad was Percy's dad's brother, so they are cousins. She knew exactly how charming he could be. She told me that first year that if he were to come back I had to stay strong and not fall for it. I had to resist temptation and protect myself from that awful darkness that had engulfed me for so long.

Thalia could probably sense where my thoughts had gone and calmed down her glare to a lower level, but still looked at me cautiously. I sighed and buried my face in the sheets.

"Where is he?" I mumbled.

"Making us breakfast, so here." She threw a back pack I hadn't noticed before at me and smiled.

"You can thank me later, just be grateful that I had thought to bring you a toothbrush." She said smiling at me before she bounded out of the room.

I got up out of bed and got ready with the stuff Thalia had brought for me. She was right, I thought as I got ready, I seriously owed her for bringing me a toothbrush. I walked out of the room to see Percy standing in front of the stove wearing nothing but a pair of sweats. I stopped in my tracks and couldn't help but stare.

His chiseled torso was bare and muscular. My breath caught when he turned around. His chest was strong and I could see every muscle on his stomach clearly. He smiled as he caught me starring at his six pack and I coughed and looked away to Thalia sitting on the couch watching TV.

I heard him chuckle and say "Good morning."

"Good morning" I said softly. I could feel the heat rush up to my cheeks and I put my hand up to cover it. I felt the gash Luke made, sting on my cheek when I touched it.

My action didn't go unnoticed, of course. He laughed fully this time, holding nothing back, for a little and asked me "That cut looks pretty bad. After breakfast we can patch it up. Hope you like blue pancakes, 'cause that is kind of all I have at the moment."

I nodded and laughed as I remembered how he came to love blue food. His mother Sally Jackson went out of her way to make blue food for herself and her son when she got into an argument with her old husband, Gabe Ugliano. He was a horrible man; he was rude, mean, and a pig. I remember when we were little Percy called him_ Smelly Gabe. _

So they had gotten into an argument when he said there was no such thing as blue food. Since then she made blue everything and it rubbed off on Percy. It also helped that his favorite color was blue…so that worked out just great.

She is now happily married to another man named Paul Blofis. He was a teacher at our high school. He met Sally in a writing class she took after she divorced Gabe. They hit it off and quickly fell in love.

I had gone to see her at least once a week for the past couple years. After Percy left she was the only person who actually knew about his whereabouts. We talked on the phone and she let me stay at her house when I needed a place of refuge away from my mom.

Thinking of my mom made my heart pick up speed.

"Thalia? Where does my mom think I am right now?" I asked suddenly super worried. If she knew what had really happened she would blow her lid and I would have to pay big time.

"Um? She thinks that you are at my house. I told her you came over last night cause you were gonna help me study for a test." She said unsurely.

I nodded and gave her a small smile. Hopefully she bought it, I thought to myself. But my thoughts were quickly interrupted by a stack of blue pancakes being put on the table. I stared at them and my mouth literally began to water.

** (TIME SKIP) **

I thought on whether or not it was a good idea to exchange phone numbers with Percy as I walked off the subway. After I told him I was leaving, he gave me his phone number just in case of emergencies like yesterday's ever occurred again to call him.

I walked from the subway down a couple blocks to a suburban neighborhood. At the end of the street was a little two story blue and white house with a big tree curved next to it. I walked up the porch stairs and unlocked the door.

I took a deep breath and walked in putting my keys on the counter. I looked around the house and it seemed to be empty. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge to take up to my room when I saw a figure move behind me.

I whirled around and saw a figure standing in the doorway. I jumped up and almost screamed as she startled me. Then I saw it was my mother and laughed slightly as I put a hand on my heart, trying to slow the beating.

"Oh my Gods mom. You scared me." I said, feeling my heart beat decrease.

She didn't seem amused by it at all. She stood there in the doorway with her arms crossed waiting for me to get a grip of myself. Her brown wavy hair was up in a tight bun and she had her reading glasses on, bringing out her stormy grey eyes. Nobody had to tell me where I got my eyes from because I saw them every time I looked at my mom.

I got my eyes and my brain from my mother. She was a very smart woman, she worked as a CEO of Olympus Science Labs. She was the top of her class for everything and expected me to be the same so I was. We were very alike in some things and very different in others. I was studying to be an architect when she wanted me to be like her. She didn't approve of my career choice, but she dealt with it.

She snapped me out of my train of thought when she said sternly "Where have you been Annabeth?"

I took a chug of my water before I answered "I was at Thalia's house. I was helping her study for an upcoming science quiz."

She stared at me with calculating eyes "You are lying to me Annabeth. I called Thalia's house last night and her father answered. He told me you were not there. So I will give you three seconds to tell me where you were at before I get angry."

My heart began to pick up speed as I thought of what to tell her.

"I…uh…I was staying at a friend's house. I got into some trouble on my way home and I needed a place to stay." I said quickly.

I didn't see her hand at first, but felt and heard it as it connected with my face with a big _SLAP_! I stumbled back holding my uncut cheek and she walked forward glaring at me with those stormy grey eyes.

"Annabeth I thought I had explained to you how I feel about you lying to me. I won't tolerate it." she said calmly as she pushed me up against the wall.

"What's this? Hmm?" she said taking my chin firmly in her hand and jerking my head to face her. She eyeballed my cut and poked it, her finger lightly tracing the outside edges of the tender stinging skin. We forgot to patch it up at Percy's.

I moaned a little as the pain got worse. "Luke cut me. He broke out of prison and tracked me down. He cornered me in an alley and tried to hurt me but I got away. I was hiding out all night. If I came here this would be the first place he would look."

She let go of my cheek and gave me a push towards the stairs.

"You are worthless Annabeth. I can't imagine how you got away in the first place. Maybe Luke was doing you a favor by trying to get rid of you." She said.

I stared at her, my eyes watering enough to spill over.

"What?" I whispered.

She just stared at me, her eyes expressionless. "Luke was doing everyone a favor by trying to get rid of you."

"Maybe I should just leave then. It seems like you don't really want me around so why stay?" I spat.

Her eyes flashed again "You will not leave this house without my permission. Do you hear me?"

I rolled my eyes "Or what? I am 22 years old, I am a legal adult now. You can't keep me here by law."

She pushed me again, this time I landed on the stairs. Then she gave me a good kick in the side. I groaned at clutched it as I tried to make my way up.

"To hell I cant. You are my daughter, I can do whatever I want to you. I OWN YOU!" she yelled. She stomped on my leg as I tried to stumble up the stairs.

I cried out in pain and kicked back, hoping to get her away from me. It only seemed to make her even madder. She clawed at my back with her long nails, peeling back skin. I felt the warm wetness drip down my back slowly. She grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me back. She punched my cut cheek, splitting it back open. I screamed and tried to stop the blood from flowing again.

I pushed her as hard as I could and she fell down the stairs. I ran up the rest as I heard her screaming at me to come back down there. I locked myself in my room and started to pack my things.

I threw all my clothes into three small suitcases and my books in one big suitcase. I grabbed a backpack and threw in my laptop, CD's, and chargers inside, along with other necessities. I grabbed my cell phone and called the police.

I should have done this years ago, I thought to myself. I wiped my eyes and waited for the caller to pick up.

"Hello? 911 emergency" the operator said.

"Hi please help me. My mother attacked me and I locked myself in my room, but she is coming. Please hurry." I whispered then hung up as I heard a thud on the door.

"Annabeth let me in. You are not going anywhere you understand me? I will tie you up and lock you in the basement so help me!" she yelled trying to open the locked door.

I called Thalia, but she didn't pick up. I was debating on calling Percy, but my mom found a way to open the door. It slammed open and there stood the monster of my nightmares.

She closed the space between us in two long strides and grabbed me by my hair, yanking me by my curls to the floor. She dragged me along, down the stairs, ignoring my pleading screams.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you?" I yelled as I broke free. She stared at me her eyes starting to water.

"You are the reason I am like this Annabeth. I loved your father. He was the light of my life, but when he died I became bitter at him for leaving me. Then everywhere I turn he was there…in you. I see him in you; your hair, your personality. It disgusts me, but I can't let it go for it is all I have left of him.

"I never wanted to have you. I was pregnant with you when I was still in high school. You took away my youth Annabeth, I hated you for that. It was your father's idea of keeping you not mine." She spat with so much venom in her words it crawled like little vipers along my mind. Anger consumed me, her words fueled my hate.

"You are a crazy bitch. You are the only thing in the world I have ever been afraid of, because everything else is nothing in comparison. You have controlled me my whole life, making me think I was worthless.

"I was at the top of my class all those years not for you, but for myself. I needed some type of recognition. Every child just wants to make their mother's proud, but you know what? I stopped caring a long time ago! I hate you more than you could ever comprehend. I wish you would just disappear from my life forever. People like you deserve to burn in hell!" I yelled.

Her tears spilled over and she broke down crying. I immediately felt bad, even though I should have been happy at the fact she was getting a small taste of what she had put me through my whole life.

I stepped forward, just a little bit to see if she was alright. I was about to touch her shoulder, but she shot out at me and pinned me to the floor. She was sitting on top of me, punching anywhere she could reach. She picked up my shoulders and slammed them on the wooded floor multiple times, ignoring my struggles and cries of pain.

She put her hands on my throat, choking me, depriving me from air. I punched her as hard as I possibly could trying to get her off. I struggled, but she had me pinned, her knees sitting on my shoulders.

My attacks were getting slower and less forceful as the lack of air was weakening me. The sides of my vision were blurring out and my struggles completely stopped.

It wasn't until the police busted down the door and yanked her off of me that I was able to breathe again. I gasped and turned over on my side groaning. I fell into a coughing fit and couldn't breathe once again.

It hurt…a lot. From the kicks that were planted to my side coughing caused my ribs to burn. The paramedics came and lifted me onto a stretcher. They rolled me out of the house and I got to see my mom being handcuffed and put into a cop car.

The ambulance was parked right outside and the paramedics hoisted me up and helped me inside. One blond guy put a thing around my face to give me the oxygen I was lacking. He gave me a reassuring smile as he said "I'm Will Solace. Don't worry you are alright."

I gave him a weak nod and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : HI GUYS! NOT EXACTLY MY BEST CHAPTER BUT IT WILL GET BETTER LATER ON I PROMISE. SO MY LAST CHAPTER WAS DEDICATED TO A GUEST, JESSICA. SHE WANTED A ANNABETH/ATHENA ABUSE SCENE AND SHE GOT IT. SO JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THE STORY NEEDS AND I WILL WORK WITH YOU. THANK YOU TO ALL YOU LOVELY READERS I WILL KEEP UPDATING SOON.

The doctors gave me this really strong pain reliever so I was out for really long periods of time. They asked if I had anyone to call and in no time my best friend arrived with Percy on her heels. I heard her arguing with a nurse outside and I bet that the nurse just decided it was going to be a problem if she didn't let Thalia in.

For the second time that day Thalia burst in my room, not caring about the loud bang the door made as it ricocheted off the wall.

"What happened?! I leave you alone for an hour!" she yelled.

I gave her a pleading look and she chilled out after she took a deep breath. Percy was just as confused as she was, but did his best to mot let it show. He watched me with tortured eyes and sat down next to me. I wanted nothing more than to wrap him in a hug, but I couldn't really do that strapped to a hospital bed.

"What happened Wise Girl? You can tell us." He pleaded softly. I had to admit I was thrilled when he used my old nickname, but I couldn't show it. I was still trying to figure out what went wrong this morning.

"My mom." I said simply because they both knew.

"What?! Where is she?" Thalia screamed. She shot up out of her chair and paced around looking for my mom.

I shook my head "Thalia they arrested her, she is probably in jail right now. I can't believe she did this to me though. She never went that far, at first it would just be a couple slaps, then a couple of bruises."

"Tell us exactly what happened" Percy spoke up.

I told them of how she found out I didn't stay at Thalia's last night and as expected she flipped her lid. I told them what the doctor said. I had a very bruised neck and it would be very hard for me to swallow or talk for the next few days. They patched up my cheek and lower back where I was bleeding, that would heal quickly. The only reason they were keeping me overnight was because the lack of oxygen to my brain. The doctors were worried that I would pass out or something so they were going to keep me overnight.

Thalia was seething by the time I finished. She kicked the chair she was sitting in and punched the wall. Percy didn't look to good either. He stood up and joined Thalia in kicking a chair. I sighed and scolded them "Hey quit it. They are going to call security and kick you out if you don't stop right now."

Percy looked at me with those eyes again, his charcoal eyebrows furrowed and his face looked pensive, but before he could say anything there was a light knock on the door. Thalia went to open it and she came back with two police officers.

I recognized one from school, he was tall and bulky. His black hair was cut short and he smiled at me. The one to his left was a woman. She had dark brown hair pulled back into a bun and a hard look in her eyes. She nodded at me and proceeded to talk to me.

"Hello Ms. Chase. I am Reyna Ramirez and I see you know my partner Frank Zhang." She said curtly.

I nodded and smiled at Frank. Being a police officer is what he wanted to be for years, I was glad his dream came true. He nodded at Thalia and waved at Percy. They had been good friends over the years.

Reyna began again "So as we have on record, your mother attacked you this morning correct?"

I swallowed and nodded. She looked at Frank who wrote a little note down on his notepad.

"Is it alright if we ask you a couple of questions?" she asked again.

I looked and Percy and Thalia and they nodded, encouraging me to tell the truth. I sighed and nodded again.

"So do you mind telling us what happened this morning?" she asked.

I told them of how I didn't come home last night and I legitimately got to there before they interrupted me.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" Reyna asked.

I looked at Percy who nodded again and I stated the facts. "I was being chased by an old friend Luke Castellan. He followed me from school and chased me down. If it weren't for Percy I would have been dead."

Frank's eyes widened "Luke? The kid who killed his mother? I thought he was in prison."

"He escaped." I said softly.

Reyna gave Frank a look and he wrote it all down. "We will come back to this story another time, but right now we need to focus on you, so go on."

"I stayed at Percy's house last night, thinking that Luke would come and find me if I went home. I didn't want to tell my mom where I was because I knew she would be upset, so Thalia called her and told her I was at her house. I came home around noon and she confronted me about lying. She had called Thalia's dad and he told her I wasn't there.

"That is when she started to verbally express her anger…towards me. I got angry and told her I should move out and she slapped me. It all escaladed from there before I knew it she was choking me." I said holding back tears as I remembered her words.

Reyna's hard stare softened as she asked me the question I was dreading to hear "Annabeth? Has your mom ever abused you before today?"

I nodded and she wrote it down. She looked at Frank signaling him and they both stood up. "Thank you for your time Ms. Chase, I will see that you get some rest. If you need anything don't hesitate to call us."

She handed me a business card and walked out.

"Ugh I want to get out of this stupid hospital." I groaned.

Thals smiled at Percy and they shook their heads together as if to say _oh Annabeth._

I was released from the hospital the next morning. The only thing they said was to take it easy for a couple of days and I would make a speedy recovery. I nearly sprinted out of the hospital and I got some glares from the nurses.

Percy invited us to pizza and we went. You haven't lived until you have tasted New York City pizza. I know it sounds very cliché but it's true. I sat in the booth with Thals while Percy left to order the food.

"So spill." She said.

I gave her a very confused look and she rolled her big blue eyes. They looked killer with the eyeliner she had on. She was beautiful without makeup, but she refused to think so.

"With Percy? Are you going back with him or are you going to do what we talked about?" she explained.

I sighed "I don't know Thals. The way I felt over him hasn't changed, I don't think it ever will. I want to get back together with him, but I want him to truly know what he did to me."

She nodded "Yes Annabeth. Finally I am getting through to you. That is exactly what I am saying. Let him suffer for a little until he comes crawling back."

I chuckled and shook my head. She made it sound like a teenage-girl-post-breakup thing. I was an adult, I could handle myself just fine. Percy came back with a half and half pizza. My side had extra olives and his and Thalia's had everything with extra anchovies.

We enjoyed our pizza to the fullest. We talked and laughed retelling old stories from our youth. It wasn't until Percy brought it up that I noticed I had no place to stay.

"Oh my Gods I did not think of that." I said. I had already packed my things so the problem now was where to go.

Both of them spoke at the same time "You can stay with me."

They glared at each other as I laughed. They did that more than often and it was hilarious because they can't except that they are so alike. I shook my head "No don't worry I have some money saved up I can just get an apartment or something."

They turned their glares from each other to me. "What?" I defended.

Percy shook his head "No way am I letting you stay alone with Luke still on the loose. You are coming to live with me and that is final."

Thals spoke up "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No way in hell will I let her stay with you? For all I know, you guys will elope or something. She is staying with me and my dad for the time being, unless something later on comes up" she said winking at Percy."

He stared at Thalia for a little bit then gave up and nodded. I rolled my eyes "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No" They both said at the same time.

** (TIME SKIP) **

I shoved my key into the lock and opened the door to my house. Percy and Thalia stood behind me to help move my things. I walked in and surveyed the damage. There was broken glass and turned over furniture, even blood on the floor. I sighed and ignored it as I went up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and grabbed my suitcases containing all my belongings.

I wasn't going to miss my childhood home, not even a little. It held memories I decided I didn't need or want. Memories full of pain and hurting. My mother beat me in this house. She made me think that there was no light in the world anymore. The only reasons I knew that wasn't true were standing behind me.

"Ready?" Percy said standing in the front door way. I nodded and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry about that short chapter, but I had to put it in there. It was more of an uneventful filler. So here is another as I promised, hopefully we will see some Percabeth in the upcoming future!

I threw myself onto Thalia's king sized bed. What is it with this family and king size? Wasn't queen enough for them? I sighed and wrapped myself in her fluffy blankets as I have done a million times before.

Thalia was known for the girl with the rich dad. Her father, Zeus, is one of the most successful business men in New York. He owned _Bolts, _a company that tries to reinvent electricity. They take the regular stuff and stuff it into a mixer which makes it reusable and safe for the whole city.

Their apartment had two bedrooms, but each one was its own floor. So there apartment was three stories. The bottom floor was the kitchen, living room, bathroom, etc. The second floor was Zeus' room, office and whatever business men use place and the third floor was Thalia's room.

Her room was painted a sky blue color, but there was black everywhere. She was a punk rock type chick so Paramore and Green Day was everywhere. Her closet had its own bathroom …so this place was definitely big enough for two people.

Her black silk sheets covered most of my body as I tried to relax and let the stress of the past two days float away. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come, but I felt a plush pillow hit me straight in the face.

"Ow…what? Don't you see I am trying to sleep here?" I said annoyed.

She rolled her eyes and whined "But Annabeth…this is your first night living here. We should have some fun, do something exciting."

I propped myself up on my elbow "Like what?"

She thought about it for a second "How about watch a movie? You can pick. We can pig out on junk and watch movies all night."

"Sure but if I fall asleep don't blame me I am tired." I warned her.

She rolled her eyes and jumped out of bed. "I am going to go get the food you pick a movie and pop it in."

I moaned and walked over to her movie stand. She had over 300+ movies lined up on the wall. I skimmed through them looking for anything that caught my eye and gave in to some Doctor Who.

I threw in the first disc of season 2 and waited for Thals. As promised she came back with her junk. In one hand she held a litter bottle of coke and in the other she had a jumbo sixed bucket of popcorn. I took the litter from her and took a sip.

We watched every epidode of season two. The last one; Doomsday, had me in tears. Rose was torn away from the doctor and when he was finally able to reach her and say that he loved her he left. I shut the TV off and cried. Thalia passed out about six episodes in, so much for staying awake.

I got out of bed and walked over to the wall. One wall was made completely out of glass, giving Thalia a good view over NYC. I sat down and watched the taxis go by as I thought about my life.

I was an only child to Fredrick and Athena Chase. We lived on the outskirts of New York in the suburbs. I met my best friends when I was about seven. Luke was my neighbor, Percy was my savior, and Thals was my sister. After my father died when I was ten things started going downhill.

My mom became this bitter lady, full of rage and hate. I was the only thing she could take it out on and I let her because I loved her. But soon things started to get physical and my love wore off and turned into fear.

When I was 16 Luke killed his skits phrenic mother. She used to hear voices in her head telling her things about Luke. She would know what bad things he would chose to do before he did them and it freaked him out. She would never hurt him though. She loved him with all her heart, gave him the best that she could.

One day out of the blue Luke came to my house ragged, his clothes splattered in blood. He told me that he killed his mom and he needed help to get rid of her body. I was the only person her trusted enough to help him with that and I refused too scared to do anything. I called the police soon after he left. They took him away. I had incarcerated one of my best friends.

When I was 18, my boyfriend of three years left me without an explanation. I saw him drive away, he ignored my pleas for him to stop and drove off. They told me he left to LA to go and try and find fame with a band he started when we were 17. I was so utterly heartbroken I fell into a depression. I locked myself in my room and wouldn't come out for days. I stopped going to school, I stopped talking to everyone except Thalia. It was only because she forced me to go out that I did.

The first thing I did was go visit Sally. I told her of what happened and she cared for me, like a real mother should. My mom didn't hit me in that time, probably because she had enough satisfaction with me torturing myself, but as soon as I was up and going again the hitting and insulting began once more.

I got through that and enrolled in NYU with Thalia and perused my dream of becoming an architect. For years everything was going okay, until Luke broke out of prison and cornered me two days ago. His words rang in my ears _if you had just kept your mouth shut._

He was right, if I had just kept my mouth shut none of this would have happened, but it did. Then Percy came back. He saved me from being killed by Luke, but what he did was almost done for nothing because my mom snapped. Her anger with her life was just too much to bear and she took it out on me. My own mother tried to kill me and she was now in jail.

Tears flowed down my cheeks in steady streams. I sniffled and took my phone out. I typed in _Hey U up? _And hit send.

Percy responded almost immediately. _Yah what's wrong?_

_I can't sleep. Too many thoughts spinning around. Too many unsolved problems I have to face. _Send.

He replied _Annabeth… you aren't alone in this mess. I promise you that I will be there whenever you need me. I will not leave you, not ever again. I learned from my mistake. I never should have left you, not like that. I just couldn't see you cry, but I guess I hurt you more that way. Just remember the way I feel about you will never change so if you will just give me a chance I will show you how much I care about you._

I smiled and wiped away my tears. So this was the big change in heart Thalia was waiting for. If this wasn't well then too bad because this was all I needed from him. _I will think about it ;) _

I could almost see him smile as I sent the text. _Please do_.

I sighed and held my phone against my chest. One huge weight had just been lifted off my shoulders. I forgave Percy. The way I felt just got stronger when I thought about him. His sea green eyes that would change like the tide. His raven black hair that could never stay in one place. His award winning smile that made my heart melt at the sight of. Everything about him made me…happy.

_I will see you later Percy thanks for the talk. I needed to clear my head a bit. _Send.

_Glad to be of service ma'am. __ Good night Wise Girl _

_Goodnight Seaweed Brain._ I stood up from my place on the floor and went back to Thalia's bed where she was sprawled across, dead to the world. I chuckled at the sight jumped into bed. I turned off the bedside light and fell asleep.

** (TIME SKIP) **

Once again I was woken up by the sound of Thalia's lovely voice. I groaned and stuffed a pillow on my head to try and block out the noise. She ripped it out of my hands and yelled "Rise and Shine sleeping beauty."

"Again? Thalia? What is it with you not letting me sleep?" I complained.

I could almost hear her eyes roll. She grabbed me by my hands and pulled me up into a sitting position. She jumped off the bed and winked at me "I am going to make breakfast and you are going to get ready. We are going out so get to it babe."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sighed. I got up, took a long needed shower and changed into some of my unpacked clothes. I basically jammed all my clothes into the corner of Thalia's closet last night not caring where they ended up because I wore her clothes anyway.

I pulled on a flower printed skirt and a light blue blouse to match. I happened to have some grey converse and a grey hoodie so I pulled those on and wrapped my hair up in a pony-tail. I applied minimal makeup and walked downstairs. Thalia was still in the black tights and t shirt she wore to bed. She was sitting down on the counter enjoying a can of coke.

"Thalia! No way are you drinking a can of coke for breakfast." I said ripping the can away from her hands. She rolled her eyes and picked up a slim jim. She had two just lying there next to her.

"Coke and two slim jims?" I asked now mad.

She shrugged "The breakfast of champions."

I rolled my eyes and threw them away. I ignored her complains and went to go make her a real breakfast. She grumbled the entire time but once I put the bowl of oatmeal and fruit in front of her she shut up and ate.

Once we were done she pulled out her phone and made a quick text before we took the subway to Central Park.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused. She just gave me a small grin and pulled me through until we were near the fountain. She sat me down at the edge of the fountain and told me to stay put.

I started to get up but she stopped me "I swear if you don't stay right here I will push you into the fountain."

She poked a guy who was sitting there with his girlfriend "Hey man, can you watch over her. Make sure she stays here. I got to run but I have to keep her here."

He nodded confused "Sure."

He reached his hand out to me and smiled. "Hey I'm Bekendorf and this is my girlfriend Silena."

The pretty girl on his right smiled and waved. I sat on the edge of the fountain waiting for whatever Thalia wanted me to wait for. Never in a million years would I have thought that Percy would walk out of the trees next to me dressed in black slacks and a nice white dress shirt.

He smiled as he walked towards me. I guess my face was pretty priceless because he laughed. I still wasn't able to move, especially when he gave me a single rose that he hid behind his back.

"Annabeth, like I said last night; I am sorry for what I've done. I was an idiot back then, but I loved you. I still do, the way I felt about you hasn't changed. I want you to forgive me. I want us to start over, forget the past. Let's move on to our future Annabeth…together. So will you forgive me?" he pleaded. His face looked so nervous, it was adorable.

"I already have Seaweed Brain." I whispered. I looked up to meet his ocean eyes, his face broke out into the happiest grin I had ever seen. He wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed his lips to mine. I had almost forgot how the sensation felt, soft and filled with passion and love. I smiled and hugged his neck. He lifted me up, spinning me around as we laughed.

I pulled away to smile at him. I kissed his cheek and pressed my nose to his neck. I was so glad to have my Percy back. He wasn't ever going to leave again. We could have a future together. Him and I we were unstoppable.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear. I kissed his cheek again and held onto him as tight as I could. I wasn't ever going to let go, not ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hope you guys liked the last chapter, I know I did. So now that we have the lovey-dovey suspense out of the way we can now focus on how the antagonist is coming in to play. I am actually really excited for this. Oh and don't stay silent guys, I really look forward to your reviews. Tell me what this story needs. The more you review the more I want to post more chapters.

Chapter 6

Kissing Percy was sort of like doing drugs. I had never actually tried them, but I guessed that's how it felt. I knew perfectly well that it would eventually kill me but I didn't really care in that moment because I was too busy enjoying my haze of bliss.

We finally pulled away gasping after a long while. I didn't even remember the reason, but once again I didn't care. I hated the fact that we were human and after a while we needed air. I rested my head on his chest and listened to the sound of his racing heart. I smiled as I wondered if he could hear mine.

I looked up and starred into his lovely green eyes. I swear I could almost see the dopey look on my face that was probably plastered on my face. He brought his lips to mine again, but sweetly this time, with less urgency than the last one. I brought my hands to twine in his black messy locks. He moaned a bit and pulled back.

"I hate to admit this, but I kind of love when you do that." He whispered softly, tickling my ear. I was caught so off guard by his comment that I laughed so hard tears came out of my eyes. he stared at me with a pouty look and I stopped. I kissed his cheek softly and he chilled out.

"Sorry, but that was pretty funny." I admitted.

He rolled his eyes and went to turn off the movie we were "watching" and put on the news. I sat up from the couch we were on and I grabbed my phone from the coffee table. Thalia was supposed to pick me up soon.

"I honestly don't know why you don't just move in with me already." He said matter of factly.

I rolled my eyes "Percy we've talked about this already. I just moved in with Thals two months ago."

He whined and plopped himself down on the couch and laid his head on my lap. I caressed his hair and laughed. I loved it when he acted like a kid. It used to annoy me when we were younger, but it was kind of attractive now. He nestled his face on my stomach and I closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of the couch.

"Annabeth?" Percy said alarmed.

I opened my eyes "What?"

He pointed to the TV. My jaw almost dropped to the floor when I saw Luke's face on the screen. I fumbled for the remote and turned up the volume.

_Here we are in Central Park, were some joggers spotted a former resident Luke Castellan. Six years ago he was arrested and tried for the murder of his elderly mother. He was sentenced to a life in prison, but he has seems to have escaped. The joggers saw him sitting in Central Park starring at a picture. They approached him and he fled the scene, leaving the picture. _

_If anyone has any information on his whereabouts or knows who this girl is in the picture please contact the number below. NYPD is working hard on finding him and putting him back where he belongs. Goodnight New York, back to you John. _

I choked when I saw the girl in the picture they showed right next to Luke's. I'd recognize those blond curls and grey eyes anywhere. I saw them every time I looked in the mirror. Luke was holding a picture of me.

I felt Percy's arms tighten around me as the broadcast ended. It was almost as if he was trying to protect me from any signs of Luke, even on TV.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" he asked warily starring into my eyes. I felt them harden as I thought about the situation more. Luke had escaped from prison to get revenge on me for calling the police on him. He was walking around New York City looking for me, but when he finds me then what?

I took a deep breath and nodded. I didn't trust myself enough to talk. I stood up and grabbed my coat from the rack. "Percy…I have to go. I will see you tomorrow."

Before he could give me an answer I walked out of his apartment and down the stairs. I put my hand on my mouth to keep myself from screaming. I was afraid, plain and simple. I didn't want Percy to see me like this so I left. I walked down Queens and took the subway to Thalia's.

I walked in and waved at Zeus who was eating a bowl of cereal. Usually he was in his office so it was unusual to see him out of it. He looked up from his corn flakes and frowned.

"Annabeth what are you doing here? Thaila just left to pick you up from Perseus' house?" he asked.

I nodded and wiped my eyes which had been tearing up on the way here.

"Yes I know. She was a bit late and I called but she didn't answer so I took the subway. I kind of had a rough day so I'm going to go to the room and call Thalia." I said.

Zeus watched me as I went up the stairs, but stopped me halfway up.

"Annabeth… I saw the news today. You don't have to call in if you don't want to, but just know that you can't be walking around without anyone with you. I want you to be safe and Thalia couldn't stand to lose you." He said.

I nodded and went up the stairs. Dropping my clothes and changing into PJ's, I wrapped myself in Thalia's blankets. I had fallen asleep for only a little while when I was awoken by the lights being turned on. Percy and Thals stood in the doorway. I stared at them tears forming in my eyes again. I didn't want to lose them. I wouldn't have it. They were the reasons I had to live and I wasn't about to ruin that.

Percy got under the covers with me while silent tears ran down my cheeks. I hated that I was so weak. I was Annabeth Chase, I was supposed to be strong and confident. But when it came to my family…my friends, I was a whole different person. Thalia, Luke, and Percy was all I had growing up. They protected me from my mother's rage when my father couldn't. Then when he died I relied on them more. I always had a problem with trusting the right people. I could see then that I had made the right choice on Percy and Thals, but Luke he failed me.

I would never forget the day he told me he kissed me. I was a fourteen year old girl, going with her friend to the dance. I had a huge crush on him for the longest time. I met him before the others so he was sort of like my rock, holding me in place. He pulled me outside and kissed me under the mistletoe.

Then as we got older he got into more and more trouble. He started stealing things, he was getting into fights, but throughout all of that he trusted me to keep him in check. I would be so mad when he had to hide at my house when he was running from the cops. He would apologize and stop for a little, but he always went back to what he did before.

I never questioned why he did the things he did because I related. His mother was schizophrenic and would always know when he would get into trouble. She scared him his entire life with all the visions she had and the voices in her head telling her things about her son. His father was never in the picture so we were all he had. Luke would tell me in tears that he wished his mother would just go away. It never occurred to me that he would go that far.

He came to my house late one day, his white shirt full of blood. His blond hair was ruffled and his blue eyes looked like ice. He had a line going straight down over his left eye. He was yelling at me to run away with him and I did want to go, but I was too scared so I refused. He broke down crying and told me what he had done. I was afraid and did the only thing I could think of in that moment. I called the police and they took him yelling and screaming from my house.

I never thought what that meant to him. How betrayed he must have felt when the only person who he trusted in the world gave him away. I guess it was only fair for him to want to get revenge.

Thalia stood in the doorway staring at me torture myself. She had a pensive look on her face and proceeded to talk "I saw the news with my dad today, we were in the kitchen when the story came on. I knew Luke had escaped and that he was looking for you, but where would he get that picture? That one clearly did not come from school, so where did it come from?"

I wiped my tears and sniffled "I don't know maybe he already had it?"

Even as I said that I knew it wasn't true. I knew exactly where he had gotten it. When I moved out of my house I took all my things with me, but I left everything else. My mother's things, furniture, pictures everything. That picture was proof that he was looking for me. He had gone to my house to look for me just like I said.

I felt Percy's arms wrap around my waist protectively and I couldn't help but press my lips softly to my boyfriend's. No matter how scared I felt I knew that I had no reason to be when I had him around. Thalia groaned and threw a pillow at us.

"So should we go to the police? Have someone with her at all times?' she asked Percy.

He nodded "I am not leaving her alone anymore, especially after tonight. I know Luke when he has his mind set on something he won't stop until he goes through with it."

"Please don't talk about me like I am not here. It makes me feel like a kid." I said annoyed.

Thals rolled her eyes "So…Annabeth? What do you want to do? Hmm? Do you want to handle this ourselves or do you want to go to the police? Your call?"

"I guess we can talk to the police. We know Luke better than anybody so with their help we can most likely catch him." I said calculatingly. I was trying to find the best and safest way to find him.

"Well then, she has spoken. Let's go." Thalia said grabbing her leather jacket from the bed.

"Now?" I complained.

"Yes now. The faster we start, the faster we will catch him. I can't lose another friend."

** (TIME SKIP) **

When we arrived at the police station Thalia did what she did best. She walked into the main office like she owned the place. She slammed her hands down on the countertop of an old receptionist. The poor lady look frightened yet annoyed.

"May I help you?" she asked.

Thals nodded and pointed straight at me. "Surely you have seen the news today? Recognize her?"

The poor old woman looked around Thals to look at me. I smiled shyly and she smiled back. She shook her head "No dear I don't think so."

Percy let go of my hand to follow Thalia's example. He slammed his hands down on the desk like his cousin. I rolled my eyes and watched the show.

'Lady, I don't care who you are but there is a wanted murderer wandering around New York City looking for my girlfriend so if you could be ever so kind and take us to somebody who can help that would be great."

I loved Percy, but sometimes when he was frustrated his ADHD started to act up and he did some pretty irrational things, including being hotheaded.

The lady took another look at me and I could see in her blue eyes that she recognized me. "Oh my goodness dear I am so sorry. Here right this way."

Thalia high-fived Percy and they followed the lady. We were escorted to an office in the back and told to sit down and wait for the detective. I couldn't blame Percy for his ADHD because I knew very well how it felt considering I had it too.

After a couple minutes a tall well-built man walked it. He had graying black hair and green eyes. He looked very casual for a detective, he was wearing a black dress shirt and jeans. He had a gun strapped to his belt and walked around trying not to show it. He smiled at us as he walked in to sit behind his desk.

"Hello. My name is detective Riordan. Or you can call me rick if you'd like." He said shaking each of our hands.

"I have seen you before, Ms." He said referring to me. "It seems that we have Luke Castellan looking for you hmm?"

"Wow that kid is a handful. Thank the Gods that you didn't turn out like him." He said casually. I was perplexed for a little but I brushed it off.

Percy looked a bit more confused than I was but brushed it off as well to ask Rick "So Rick? Can you help us catch him?"

"Of course I can, but I need your help. We knew he escaped prison about three months ago. The first place he came was back home, which is exactly where criminals would go.

"The wardens at the prison always heard his talking about an Annabeth. Annabeth this… Annabeth that. So when he came back here we figured he was looking for you. I took the liberty of checking your file, Ms. Chase. It says here that you lived on the outskirts of town, straight A student, currently going to NYU. You seem like any normal girl, but what would Castellan want with you?" he said quickly.

I told Detective Riordan about how we knew him as kids and when he started to get into trouble. I told him about his schizophrenic mother and how Luke used to be scared of her. When I described the way he looked that day that he came to my house and confessed that he killed his mother Rick took out a notepad and wrote everything down.

Percy started to tell Rick about the day that Luke attacked me in the alley. I contributed by explaining what he had said to me. I told him of how I called the police on Luke and they arrested him because of me. I didn't want to add in how I betrayed him…not yet.

Percy held my hand the entire time, supporting me fully. Thals stood behind me putting her hands on my shoulders, doing the same. When we were finished telling Riordan everything we possibly could he smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Thank you kids so much. You have just made this case 100x easier. Annabeth I am going to advise you that in the time before we catch him, you not to go anywhere alone. Do you understand?" he said.

Thals nodded "Of course not. Either one of us will be with her at all times, but can you have like a cop around us at all times just in case?"

I stepped on Thalia's foot hard enough for her to get the message of _hell no,_ but she didn't listen. Rick wrote something else down on his note pad and nodded.

"Come with me please." He asked and walked briskly out of the room. We followed him to a room full of people. They were typing, running, writing, talking, etc. It was super hectic to say the least, but Rick made his way through the room and yelled "Zhang! Front and center."

Frank made his way and stood in front of us clad in jeans and a T-shirt. His muscles were visible through his black shirt. He had really beefed up since the last time I saw him. He smiled at me and Percy. Percy went up to him and gave him a bro hug.

Rick looked back and forth between us "Oh Gods, well this was easy. It seems as if you and Zhang already know each other, great. Annabeth, Frank here will be of any protective service to you. He will escort you to and from places from, I say 8AM to 8PM. How's that Frank?"

Frank smiled and said "Sure. I am cool with that…as long as I am getting paid?"

He and Rick laughed at his joke and Rick nodded "Of course, of course. So off you kids go, thank you. Oh and Annabeth. Here is my card, call me if anything alright?"

I took it and smiled. With Rick on the job I was feeling a lot better. We waved at him and left with Frank. We used his cruiser to get home. We decided that we were all going to stay at Thalia's for tonight.

Frank smiled as he drove off and we walked up the stairs to get to the door. There was a little envelope taped to the door labeled to Annabeth.

I took it down and opened it. I took one look at the writing and automatically knew who sent it. I opened the door and walked in before Thals and Percy just in case. I looked around and when there was no one there I let them enter.

"Annabeth? What's going on? What's wrong?" Percy asked worried.

I ignored him and Thalia when she said "What the hell is up Annabeth? What's wrong?"

I clutched the letter in my hands as I slowly walked up the stairs. I read it on the way up. It said;

So Annabeth,

I see that you have surrounded yourself. I heard that you contacted Rick. How predictable. Oh and I heard what you mother did to you, what a shame. But I am glad that she didn't get to you first, because that's my assignment. Just remember that you are never alone. I am watching you always, remember that. Tell Percy hi for me. We will be meeting soon, me and him. So that is all I have to say to you…for now. See you soon.

Love,

Luke

I took the note in my hands and clutched it as I ran up the stairs. I could hear somebody following me. I did something between a scream and a groan and slammed the door open. I was so enraged that I paced around the room, re-reading the note. I was in the middle of my little rampage when I saw Percy at the door.

He was completely and utterly confused because he didn't see the letter at all. I kicked the desk and stared into his baby seal eyes. I couldn't lose him, not ever. Luke could kill me a thousand times as long as he didn't touch a single hair on Percy's head. I loved him too much, I couldn't bare it if he left me again.

"I can't lose you Percy. I just got you back. No way in hell will I let him get to you." I said forcefully.

"What Annabeth? What are you talking about?" he said.

I threw the note on the bed and pointed at it. "Luke doesn't just want me, Percy. He is out to get you too."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello lovely readers! I hope you liked the whole "Rick Riordan" being the detective and all that because I thought it would be quite funny in fact. I loved it when he said all those sarcastic snide comments about Luke like; "Oh that kids a handful!" I thought that was hilarious because you know…he made him. So anyways, keep reviewing. The more you do the faster I will post. So yah…here is chapter 7.

After the letter showed up a week ago I was on the edge everywhere I went. I would never be alone, as promised, but I didn't help especially with the fact that Luke was tracking me and had the ability not just to hurt me but others too. Every tall blond haired man that would pass me anywhere in the streets, at school, would have the hairs standing up on my arms.

I was thinking about ways Luke could break in the house when Percy slammed his hand on the table, making me jump, late one night. I was helping him study for his marine biology class. Since LA he had been really into the ocean and wanted to pursue his dream in ocean work. He enrolled in classes a little before the whole Luke thing happened.

He tried to look me in the eye, but I avoided them in fear of what he had to say. He shut his book and came over to my side of the table, kneeling down to stare into my hiding eyes.

"Wise Girl, this has to stop. We are going to find Luke, I promise we will. I will not let him hurt you or me or anybody. I love you and I will protect you at all costs, but don't be so on edge." He said softly.

I took a deep breath and nodded. He was absolutely right, I was so on edge that it was starting to affect my daily life and actions. I wouldn't let Luke control my emotions or actions just because I was scared. I ran a hand through my curls, moving them out of the way of my eyes.

Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of my seat on the kitchen chair and grabbed my waist tightly. "I think I know what will get you to relax." His grip on my hips had absolutely nothing to do with his soft kisses he planted on my lips and neck. I entwined my fingers in his hair and tried to do as he said. He pushed me up against the wall and I ran my hand up and down his chest, the other still having a strong grip in his hair. My heart was hammering my chest, clearly not calming me down, but I didn't complain.

I wasn't so keen on this portion of our relationship. I didn't have much experience and I didn't really know what to do and usually I stayed away from that kind of loving, but that night my mind had other ideas.

We moved laughing to his room. The last time I had been in here was that first night I had stayed and it hadn't changed since then. His clothes still littered the floor, the basketball still sat on the desk chair, but the one thing I did notice was more pictures of me. It wasn't just the one on his nightstand, but more on his walls.

I didn't have the mentality to look at them right at that second. We were smiling as we kissed, our lips were moving together in perfect unison. His hands traveled up my hips to finger below my shirt. I wanted to I really did, but a better part of me was yelling at me to stop before this got out of hand. Good thing that I ignored that better part and went along with what I was doing in that moment.

Soon a sort of frenzy began. I couldn't get enough of Percy; his hair, his eyes, his muscular body. I had to be close to him in every way possible. He slid his hands up my shirt touching every part of my stomach and back, eventually sliding my shirt off my body. I smiled as I crushed my lips to his, he quickly had his shirt off.

I couldn't help but marvel at his impeccable chest and abdominal muscles. I don't know how he kept his form while eating all that junk, but whatever it was I was glad we was doing it.

The frenzy went on until we were both fully together in every way and I loved every minute of it.

I woke up the next morning with the early morning sun heating my exposed skin. My bottom half was covered by the dark blue silk sheets while my top half lay face down exposed. Well considering what happened last night I didn't really have a reason to be self-conscious about exposing myself, at least not in front of Percy.

I noticed he wasn't in the bed. I felt around for him but there was nothing but sheets. I was rubbing the sleep out of my eyes when I felt the light pressure of a kiss on my shoulder. I turned to see my boyfriend, standing clad in grey sweats, over me. I smiled as he laid down beside me again.

"Good morning Beautiful." He whispered kissing my temple.

"Good morning." I mumbled sleepily.

He chuckled and traced light patterns on my spine. I hummed and smiled. Loving the sensation.

"You ready for breakfast…or?" he mumbled.

The thought of food had my stomach rumbling like crazy. I sat up quickly and grabbed one of Percy's Nemo T-shirts. He had this fascination over that movie, ever since it came out. I slipped it on over my head and grabbed Percy's sweats by the waist band pulling him into me for one quick kiss before I sprinted out of bed beating him to the kitchen.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist as I stopped to stare at the beautiful sight held before me. He had made breakfast indeed, there was of course his famous blue pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice. I smiled and turned in his arms and gave him a long well deserved kiss.

** (TIME SKIP) **

My blissful bubble popped when I got my second letter a couple days later. I was coming home from school, after Frank dropped me off with Percy and there it was, taped to his front door. I ripped it off and marched inside. I could feel my emotions running wild, bubbling up inside me like a volcano waiting to erupt. Percy saw the note this time and followed me in taking it from my hands before I could open it.

"What a piece of…." He said before I interrupted him.

"Just open it Seaweed Brain." I said.

He did and read it out loud;

Dear Annabeth and Percy,

I have been keeping an extra close watch on you two and I amuse myself in seeing that your relationship has progressed. Annabeth I didn't know you had it in you to be so…wild. I was thinking about writing a hint on my location, but of course you have been working with Rick on finding me so that was out of the question, but I am getting a little bored with your foolish attempts to try and pinpoint me.

So we will be meeting up soon. Percy stay alert I will be visiting you sooner than you think. I don't really know who to lure first? You or her? Well it looks like I got my work cut out for me so far.

Sincerely,

Luke

Percy shoved the note in his pocket and paced around the room in a frustrated manner. I couldn't blame him because my ADHD was starting to act up, my hands fidgeted with my curls and I mumbled reassuring things to myself in Greek. I had been taking that class to improve my building strategy and I seemed to learn a lot from it.

Percy kicked a chair in the room and came over to my placing both of his hands on either side of my face. He stared into my eyes, looking for signs of fear or anything, but I could feel my face going blank. I had that weird tendency from my mother, I could make all the emotion drain my face and not let people in. That happened to me a lot over the years, but it had stopped, until now.

His sea green eyes seemed to sadden as he saw this trend occurring more often in me. He pressed his lips to my forehead and nose and said "He will not hurt anyone anymore. I promise you this is going to stop soon."

I pressed my lips firmly to his and went to go change for bed. I had been staying more and more often at his house that I almost lived there. I had all my essential needs in the bathroom and some of my clothes in his closet. I basically lived both here and at Thalia's house. At first she was mad at me for leaving her, but over time she got used to it and accepted it.

I took a shower and thought if Luke might be watching. He said he could see Percy and me everywhere, what stopped the shower? I shivered at the thought and turned the water off, wrapping myself in a towel. I changed into some PJ's and heard Percy talking on the phone.

"...you will never get anywhere near her. Don't even talk about civilized, you lost that right with me when you killed your mother and chased Annabeth in the alleys of New York. Just tell me when and where and I will be there." he said.

I stood behind the wall, listening to the dreadful conversation occurring. My heart hammered in my chest as I thought of Percy meeting up with Luke. Not only was my worst nightmare coming true, but I had nothing I could do to help.

Percy was just about done with his talk with Luke and I saw him write something down, pocket it, and hang up. I had to get that paper, I thought to myself. I needed to distract him and snatch it before he noticed.

I walked out into the kitchen where he was standing.

"Who was that?" I asked nonchalantly.

He shook his head without looking at me "No one."

I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and kissed his shoulders. He was taken a bit by surprise because he jumped a little, but soon relaxed. It didn't take long for him to be kissing me back, but I couldn't enjoy it as much because I had a plan.

I brought him closer to me by pulling him by his jean belt hoops and slyly slip my hand in his back pocket. I felt him stiffen, but it was too late because I had it in my hand. I turned and sprinted to the bathroom and locked myself inside.

I could hear Percy knocking on the door and calling my name, but I ignored him and opened the little sheet of paper. It had a time and an address on it and I mentally memorized it, just in case. I opened the door to see a worried Percy. He looked a little angry, but it was nothing compared to the way I was feeling right then and there.

I threw the little piece of paper back at him and shoved him as hard as I could away from me. He looked surprised, more than anything, so he stepped back. I glared at him as hard as I possibly could and began to rant. "Perseus Jackson! How dare you? How freaking idiotic are you?"

The anger returned to his eyes "What? Annabeth? What are you talking about?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I am talking about the little conversation you just had with Luke! Luke! The same guy who is trying to kill you and me. You being the idiot that you can be decided, without my knowing, to go and meet up with him! Do you have a death wish? What was going on through your head?"

He looked like I just slapped him, I was so mad I could have. He seemed to react a bit slower than necessary, calculating the right words to say. "Annabeth, it's not what you think, at all. I was going to go, but not alone. I was going to have Frank bug me and help catch him. Of course I wasn't going without help. I would never do something like that to you."

My irrational thought of Luke killing Percy stopped. I could feel my anger levels going down quickly.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I was so ready to blow up." I said.

He clutched his hair in his hand and sighed "Because I didn't want exactly this to happen. I know how you feel about Luke and I didn't want to scare or upset you. I was just going to call you once we had him. Annabeth, know that you know, I just need to tell you that I am still going to do it no matter what. There is nothing you can do to change my mind."

I glared at him again, my anger with Luke and my idiot boyfriend bubbling up inside me again "I can't believe that you would be that selfish, Percy."

His eyes snapped up at me, the anger returning as well. "Selfish? Annabeth I am doing this for you. How is that being selfish? I am risking my life because I love you and I can't let anything happen to you."

I shoved him again, but he restrained me, holding my wrists. I took a self-defense class right after Luke cornered me the first time to be ready for these kind of situations. So when Percy grabbed my wrists I automatically flipped, bringing him with me, but I landed on my feet while he landed on his ass.

"You are being selfish because you left me a first time. That nearly killed me, so if you were to do it another time…I don't think I would survive that time. My heart could only be mangled with so many times, before it stops beating." My voice cracked at the last part. I could already imagine me crying over his cold lifeless body, not being able to tell him goodbye.

That was my worst fear, to have my old best friend kill the love of my life and I was pretty sure he knew it. Percy stared at me his body still on the floor, but he didn't move. He watched me stare at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. I grabbed my jacket from the hook and my cell phone. I texted Thals and Frank that I was going to her house. I opened the door and left Percy.

But the thing was that I never made it out of the building.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Hey guys sorry 'bout that really long wait but I had a lot of stuff going on. School is a pain but I got the next chapter in so enjoy.

Tears blurred my vision as I walked down the stairs to the apartment courtyard. I wiped them away and felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me rather tightly. One arm around my waist and the other across my arms. At first I thought it was Percy, but a cold and raspy voice whispered in my ear "Guess who beautiful?"

Ice shot through my veins as I distinguished who the raspy voice belonged to. I saw a flash on blonde hair and I opened my mouth to scream. Luke was quicker and placed his hand over my lips, blocking my sound. His arms tightened further as I struggled against his hold.

He yelled at someone to get out there and to hand him something. I wriggled and struggled as much as I could. I brought my "defense classes" into action and flipped him, he landed on his ass just like Percy did. I screamed my head off for Percy. I ran up the stairs to try and reach his door, but I had another pair of arms take hold of me and shove a strong smelling cloth on my face.

I gasped and caught a good breath of the foul smelling stuff and felt my body go limp. I took enough to be in a daze but not enough to pass out so I was vaguely aware of the events that unraveled around me. The pair of arms jostled me around and I was getting dizzy.

Luke shouted at the man holding me. "Ethan, hurry the hell up. He's coming!"

My head lolled to the side and I caught a glimpse of Percy running down the stairs, but before I could make sense of what was going on I was shoved into a dark cramped space I later on figured out was a car trunk.

After the car ride was over I was being lifted up again and was placed in a stone cold room. I didn't have enough energy or coherent thought to fight. Luke smiled coldly as he slapped me across the face. I groaned a bit as he pressed the cloth back to my face. The drugs had me out before he even shut the door.

** (TIME SKIP) **

I woke up cold and confused. There was a nagging pounding in my head and my stomach was flopping uneasily. My cheek as well as the rest of my body was aching and weak, so I had trouble sitting up. I was on an old beat up mattress in the corner of the stone room. It was literally stone; the walls, the ceiling, the floor, all concrete. There were no windows only a small light bulb in the middle of the ceiling with a metal chain link cord to turn it on.

My brain was still a bit hazy and my body was a complete mess, but I still managed to make my way to the wooden door. I stumbled across the room and shook the door handle. It didn't budge so I started to thrown my body against it trying to fight my way out. There was no way I was going to die here I thought to myself.

I punched the door until my knuckles split, I kicked it as hard as I could, and I banged on it with my forearms. The only reason I stopped was because I was 100% sure that my entire body was going to be covered in bruises. I sat on my mattress and stared at my bloody knuckles. I started to wonder what Luke would do to me now that he had me.

My mind wandered to possible choices; rape, torture, starvation, dehydration. I had more images of the first two more often because that was the most likely, but I promised to fight like a bat out of hell before he could to something like that to me.

Thank the gods that I, at least, had on the clothes I wore last night. I had on my grey and blue flannel PJ pants and a matching tank top. I shuddered at the thought of someone undressing me while I slept.

I heard my door creak open and I stumbled back against a corner, ready to fight if I needed. The man from last night, Ethan, came and said "Bathroom break. You get three a day, including shower, so if I were you I wouldn't refuse."

"What clothes would I wear? If I were to take a shower?" I asked testing him.

He scoffed "You really are something. You are a "prisoner of war" per-say and the first thing you ask is what clothes you are going to wear? Wow that isn't something you hear every day. But if it means anything to you, we have been planning your arrival for a while so yes we have clothes for you. It's sitting on the sink in the bathroom. So if you wouldn't mind hurrying up it would make my job a lot easier."

I walked to the door warily but surely. He put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me to put some handcuffs on my wrists. As he was tightening them he noticed my cut knuckles and sighed. "That fast? You have been here about a day and you already have what it looks like medium injuries? Wait until Luke gets a load of this."

He blindfolded me as a "precaution" and led me out of my cell. I could hear the rickety old stair under my feet as we climbed them. Ethan led me through some corridors and finally opened the door to an empty bathroom.

Normally bathrooms have color, pictures, and/or frames on the wall but not this one. This one had nothing. No color, no anything. The only thing that was in here was the basic needs; soap, dental hygiene things, a towel, and a stack of clean clothes. I was very skeptical about stripping down, but I ended up doing it because I craved a shower.

I turned the water on and stepped in the tub. My whole body tingled as I felt the warm drops start to fall. In no time a steady torrent washed away the dried blood from my hands. It stung but I ignored it.

When I was done I wrapped myself in the towel and studied the stack of clothes. There were blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt, sitting on top was a skin colored bra and panties. I put them on and walked barefoot to the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the dark circles that were forming under my eyes. There was a large blueish purple tint to my cheek from where Luke slapped me. I ran my fingers across it and took a deep breath preparing myself for the horrors that I knew were about to unfold.

Horrors was correct. They threw me back in my own personal hell of darkness. I curled up into a ball in the corner trying to sleep when the first blow landed right in my ribs. Luke stood over me, a crazed look in his eye. I could feel the anger rising up inside me, taking over the pain, telling it to shut up. I rose and lunged at Luke, but I could tell he was expecting it.

I raked my nails along his cheeks, hoping to give him another scar. I could almost bet my life that the same crazed, infuriated look Luke wore had jumped from his eyes to mine. He grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me against the concrete wall. I heard my head snap back and hit the wall, but I wasn't done yet.

I was about to have another go at him, when he pulled out a pocket knife. I stopped dead in my tracks. This was it, I was done. Right here right now I would die and no one would know. Luke stalked forward slowly, like predator cornering his prey. He lunged and flattened me on the mattress. His entire body was on every inch of mine and I couldn't do anything but scream. He took my arm and started to carve. I felt the steel pierce my skin slowly, then all at once. I bit my tongue as hard as I could to stop screaming. I was not going to give him that satisfaction.

He carved out on my skin exactly what he and I both think I am, a traitor. Now engraved into my forearm is the word traitor, dripping red onto my white shirt.

He put the pocket knife away, but continued to lay on top of me. He was limiting my air supply, his weight made it hard to breathe. I gasped a little and asked "Why not just get it over with already?"

He met my eyes, grey on blue. He smiled sickeningly "You aren't going to die, at least not yet. I have big plans for you Annabeth, but of course not before Percy joins us. I have a few things to say to that boy."

I struggled at the sound of his name. There was no way in freaking hell that I would let Luke do anything to Percy. I snarled and struggled. He stayed in place, crushing me with his body. He smiled tauntingly at me and I spat in his face.

"You have no idea how much I hate you Luke. You are a good for nothing psychopath and you deserve to rot in hell. Your mother deserved better than you and so do I. Never in a million years will you ever break my walls. I learned that long ago." I said with as much poison as I could muster.

He looked stunned, he scrambled off of me but of course that last slap never failed. He marched out of the room and left me back in my hell.

I laid back onto my mattress exhausted and thought about Thalia, how I missed her stupid snide comments, her black leather jacket, and even her punk music.

I thought about what she was doing right now. Was she looking for me? Probably driving herself insane. Probably driving Percy insane.

Percy? Could it be that I only saw him yesterday? It feels like eternity ago. I closed my eyes and thought of his sea green eyes, his black messy hair, but most of all I thought about his smile. He could brighten even this room with that grin. I loved it so much, I love him so much. Now I think I will never get the chance to tell him.

A tear slid down my cheek as I thought about the last thing I told him "_How could you be so selfish?...my heart can only be mangled with so many times before it stops beating." _

There was only one thing on my mind as I drifted off.

_Where are you Percy? I need you._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

A/N: Hello fellow readers. I have to say I am a bit disappointed in you guys. I miss all of your fabulous reviews. Those are the only reasons I have to keep writing this story. I have to say I am thinking of ending it soon, but for now I guess I have to give you another chapter.

"I don't care how long it might take! Just find her!" I growled. I slammed my hand on Rick's desk, I was on the verge of slamming my head on it too. I wasn't prepared for this kind of pain. Losing Annabeth once again was almost unbearable. I ran a hand through my tousled black hair and took a deep breath to try and clam myself but I couldn't. My mind was going at 100mph, the ADHD wasn't helping.

The idiots that worked at the police station were really testing me. Luke had taken Annabeth last night and I hadn't slept a wink since. I ran in here right after I chased Luke down about a block, but he was in his car and I was running, there was no way in hell I could catch him. I called Thalia right away and told her to meet me at the police station. We had been here ever since.

Rick was shuffling through papers on his desk, his phone sat between his shoulder and his ear. He mumbled and yelled some things into it, occasionally giving me sideways glances. He didn't think I was in control so he had to keep an eye on me, make sure I wouldn't explode, but trust me I felt like it.

If he thought I was bad, he clearly hadn't seen Thalia. She was on the verge of burning the place down. If it hadn't been for the fact that there were about 200 police officers in the joint she would have done it already. She was pacing inside of one of the interrogation rooms, occasionally kicking the wall or a chair with her metal studded boots.

Rick said it was standard protocol for them to question everyone who had associated with Annabeth in the last 24 hours. Thalia, Frank and I were the last ones, so we all had to be interrogated. Poor Frank was a mess, he blamed himself for Annabeth being kidnapped. He sat in a chair outside the office mumbling to himself "…I should have gone to pick her up….my fault."

I felt like going to try and calm the big guy down but I was a bit busy at the moment. I slumped into a chair in front of Rick's desk and put my head in my hands. My world had just taken a sudden 180. A week ago Annabeth and I were laughing, eating pizza on my couch. Now I was in a police station filing a missing persons report.

I could feel the tears dripping off my cheeks and into my hands. I took deep breaths to try and calm down, but it wasn't working. My chest shook as I cried shamelessly. The pain I felt was getting stronger as I thought about her.

I felt a hand press lightly on my shoulder and looked up to see Mr. Riordan. His green eyes met mine and mirrored the sadness. He was doing his best to try and help me, but I wasn't making his life any easier.

He squeezed my shoulder once more before he said "Percy? I am so sorry about Annabeth, but trust me. She is alive and will stay that way. I am going to find her at whatever costs. Go home and get some sleep. I will call you if I get any leads."

I nodded and stood up wiping my eyes and nose with a tissue he gave me. Before I left I wrapped him in a hug. I wanted him to know how much it meant that he was helping me. He was a bit startled, but he returned my hug.

He smiled and joked "Now go and get that girl out of my interrogation room before she carves a hole and crawls through."

I nodded and gave him a ghost of a smile. I walked down the hall and opened the door to Thalia's room. As predicted she was pacing and kicking things. She turned when she heard the door squeak. Her blue eyes looked electric as she glared at me. I could almost feel the sparks coming off of her. She marched up to the door and walked right out.

She marched out of the station and right to the subway. I followed and we rode the train home. My stop was right after hers and I waved when she got off. She gave me another glare and walked out.

She was angry that Annabeth and I had a fight right before she disappeared, but no one could hate me more that I hate myself. I let her walk out and it was me who heard her screaming for help. I remember sprinting out the door the second I heard her scream, but I didn't make it in time because they were already putting her into a car.

I walked home from the subway in a daze. I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing? What _they _were doing_ to her?_ I knew that it was more than one guy involved. It was the same guys who had tried to take her the first time.

Thinking of that made my anger more potent as I walked. I wanted to hit something, I wanted to scream. When the tension was too much for me to handle I ran into the first alley I saw. The darkness didn't bother me as much as it should, so it was easy when I kicked the first thing I saw; a trash can. It fell over with a big clang and I kicked it harder causing louder bangs to echo in my alley.

I grunted as my fist connected with the brick wall. I felt my knuckles start to bruise instantly, some of the skin even came off making my hand red with blood. I muttered curses at myself and walked out of into the street light to get a better look. Yah it was going to suck for the next couple days. My hand was starting to swell and my knuckles were starting to drip blood. I looked up and found that I was right outside my mom's apartment. I figured that it was pretty late. I had been at the police station since last night so it must have been a good 24 hours or more since I had last slept. I felt kind of bad barging in on my mom like this but I kind of needed her considering Thals wouldn't even look at me.

I jogged up the staircase and knocked on the door loudly. In no time my mom came running to the door looking flustered. Her long, wavy, brown hair was down, giving her a lioness look. She was wearing the light blue robe Paul had given her for Christmas last year. He was standing right behind her, his salt and pepper hair tousled.

"Percy? What are you doing here so late? What's going on?" Paul asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out except a small choke. I couldn't help but burst into tears, my mother took me in her arms and I felt like a little kid again. She dragged me in the house and set me on the couch. She wiped my hair from my face and kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but cry.

She and Paul kept on asking me what had happened and it wasn't until a few minutes later, after I recuperated some-what from my break down that I told them. My mom's eyes filled with tears and hugged me tighter saying she was sorry. She loved Annabeth like a daughter ever since we were little. So hearing the news must have killed her too.

Paul went to the kitchen and came back with mugs of chocolate and my blue cookies. He set them down on the coffee table and joined in on our hug. He loved Annabeth too, I remembered the day we first met him at school. He was our English teacher and it wasn't until parent teacher conferences that he met my mom. It was the weirdest thing coming home with Annabeth to see my English teacher drinking coffee with my mom. We were 14 at the time, now it was almost 10 years later.

My mom took my hands into hers and noticed my bloody hand. She didn't have to ask about what happened because she knew me all too well. When I was upset or frustrated I had a tendency for hitting things. I couldn't really take the tension that built up inside me. Of course I would never hit another person unless they absolutely deserved it. The only person that came to mind was Luke.

As my mother patched up my hand I thought about ways I would kill him when I saw him. I thought of the never ending pain he would suffer if he even lifted a finger to touch or hurt my Wise Girl. He was going to die, I could almost guarantee it.

My mother could probably sense my anger because she softly stroked my cheek and shook her head in a silent reminder. She was right, I had to stay calm and remember who I was and my morals. But I couldn't help but think.

Paul and my mom offered for me to stay and I decided it was probably the best idea right now while I was in this mood. I situated myself in my old room and the sleep I had been avoiding found me quickly. Once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

** (TIME SKIP) **

For the next week I was a mess. Thals finally had gotten over her grudge and tried to help me but I was just wreck. I was at the police station every day, bugging the shit out of poor Rick. But I could help it, as long as my Annabeth was in danger I was in hell. I tried to come up with as many ideas as I could on getting her back. They all ranged from me walking around in public and searching for Luke to me waiting for him to get me. It wasn't until I was pacing the police station waiting for the _MISSING PERSON _posters to print that I felt a little paper in my pocket. I took it out and read the address and time. It was the same paper I wrote a week ago I was going to meet Luke here in hope of catching him.

I grinned for the first time in a week and ran to Rick. I threw the paper down on his desk and he looked at it confused. I explained my idea of bugging me and sending me to the address. I told him about the phone call and how Luke and I agreed that if I went and talked with him then he would leave us alone. He needed something from me and that's why he wanted to talk.

Rick scooped up the paper and wrote down the address once more. He told me to follow him and we jogged to a computer room. He kicked a girl off her computer and typed in the address. An image of an abandoned house came up along with past files.

I recognized the house immediately. That was Luke's old house. The same one he grew up in. The same one he murdered his mother in. The one where he was holding Annabeth in. I knew exactly where it was, I knew the floor plan and everything. Rick had his phone to his ear in less than a minute calling back up. We were going to go search the house. I was going to find my Annabeth.

It took a total of ten minutes for them to gear me up. They gave me a bullet proof vest that had recorders inside. I had a gun strapped to my waist as well, but it was hidden by my vest. I had a speaker in my ear so Rick could tell me what to do. When I found Annabeth I had to say the code word "_BLUE" _and they would know she was there. They would come in and kick ass.

I was in the van with Thalia who was freaking out. She was so mad that she couldn't come. I tried to explain to her that I needed someone on the outside to help the guys. She wasn't having it and punched my arm, hard. I ignored her and texted my mother a quick "I love you", just in case.

The van was parked about a block away from the house to not cause any suspicion. When it was time Rick nodded and instructed me to walk up to the house and knock on the door. I did just that.

"Luke! It's me. I came to talk. I know you have her Luke. I'm here. Take me instead. Let her go." I yelled.

I heard the unmistakable creak of the door opening. I saw the guy I had been avoiding for the past month or two. Luke stood there in a white T-shirt and jeans. He looked like a normal guy you would see in the streets. His hair was growing in, wavy and blond, like a California surfer. He smiled darkly and I noticed the red splotches on the white. It was unmistakably blood. He stepped aside to let me in.

My anger was boiling up inside me once more, but I held it in and walked right inside. It was abandoned alright. The place was cold and dusty. No one had lived here for years and it was noticeable.

I turned around as he closed the door.

"I know you have her Luke. Where is she?" I snapped.

He laughed darkly and replied "You will see her soon enough, but I have some beef with you Jackson. Sit down."

He gestured to the dusty couch behind me. I did as I was told and watched as he walked back and forth in front of me.

He began to talk "When I was 16 my mom had a schizophrenic episode. She was running around the house yelling her head off, saying that I was a monster. She yelled at me saying I needed to stay away from her. She banged her head on the wall repeatedly in front of me, insulting me. My whole life I had dealt with her so called "visions." But when she insulted me for hours on end my anger was too much to bear so I killed her. I stabbed her multiple times, right where you are sitting actually. I dragged her body upstairs to the bath tub and tried to stage it as if she killed herself but I knew they would catch me any way.

"I ran to Annabeth's house. You, Thalia, and I were fighting at the time so I couldn't go to you guys without risking getting caught. Plus I loved Annabeth, had the biggest crush on her since I kissed her when we were 14. I ran to her, trusting her to help me, to be my friend when I needed her.

"What did she do? The girl I loved and trusted? I asked her to run away with me, to start a new life. I knew how her mom treated her so I figured she would say yes, but she said no. She refused and it wasn't until she muttered a sentence that I will never forget.

"She said 'I can't leave Percy.' I know it is stupid to hold a grudge but after she called the police and they hauled me away I swore that I would find both of you and make you suffer like I did in that hell-hole.

"And you were stupid enough to come willingly. I was watching and Annie when you had your little fight. It was all too easy after she stomped out of the apartment. Luring you here was kind of tricky at first but once I had her it was only a matter of time."

I kept my poker face and looked around there were two doors in the room, either one could lead to Annabeth. I stared at Luke as he smiled, waiting for my reaction.

"Luke I am sorry for what you had to go through, but this isn't any way to go about your problems. If you let me I could find you some help. We can take you to a…doctor or something. I can help you Luke. But first, please let Annabeth go." I pleaded. I was giving him a chance to redeem himself, to start fresh.

He glared at me, his blue eyes cold as ice. Standing up he came to me, grabbed me by the collar and dragged me to a wooden door. I struggled but another guy came out of nowhere. Together they hauled me down into darkness.

I yelled and they punched me, but the thing that made me stop was the unmistakable soft "Percy?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Wow I have to say I liked that last chapter. The end is coming soon, BTW. Then I will get started on new stories! So enjoy chapter 10! Keep reviewing. I threw in some feels in there, let me know if they got you

Annabeth's POV

The only way I could tell time in my hell was by counting the constant drip of my own blood. Luke had made good on his promise to make me suffer. I guess that after what I put him through this is what he thought was appropriate. Every day for whatever length of time I had been there, he had beaten me senseless, but to hell with him if he thought I was going down without a fight.

Luke was just in the middle of kissing me, a weird fetish he has after beating me. I was trying to get him the hell off of me for the millionth time when I heard a loud knock on the door. Ethan came in pale as a sheet. He didn't seemed fazed at all of what was going on between Luke and I. he didn't do a damn thing to stop it either.

Ethan came in and quickly and yelled at Luke that there was someone knocking at the door. My heart sped up at the thought of someone else inside the house besides my captors. Luke cussed, wiped the blood off his hands, and left yelling at Ethan to watch me and clean me up.

Ethan came and handcuffed my arms behind my back. He dragged me to the bathroom and threw me inside, unlocking my cuffs. He yelled saying I had five minutes. I gasped and fell into a coughing fit when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I didn't even look like myself anymore. I stared at my reflection, my grey eyes that were once so alive and happy were now dead, hard as stone.

My hair was the same as always except it had the occasional streak of blood. My face otherwise was unrecognizable; my cheek was swollen and purple as well as my eye. I had a busted lip and a purple nose. My body was aching and sore was covered in scrapes and blotches of blue and purple. I probably had a broken bone in my ribs from my last beat down because it hurt and ached to breathe.

I washed the rusty red dirt off my face and arms with soap and a moist towel, being cautious towards my cuts. After failing in washing the left over rust from my white shirt I opened the door. Ethan put my cuffs back on cutting open the wounds in my wrists once more. The metal cut into my skin and I winced.

He led me back to my room, not bothering to put on the blindfold. Before we got there I heard a yell of a boy and Ethan immediately left to help Luke. I took my chance and ran as fast as I could to the nearest door. It was the hardest thing to try and open the door with your hands tied behind your back. I turned the knob but the damn thing was locked. I groaned and kicked it running in the opposite direction.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a familiar mess of black hair. I couldn't believe my eyes, especially since they were tearing up making my vision blurry.

"Percy?" I said softly.

His head popped up so fast I heard his neck crack. His green eyes studied me carefully, taking it all in. I blushed and looked away, not being able to meet his eyes. Ethan came and opened the door to my cell and threw me in. I thought they were going to put Percy in another room, but they literally threw him in there with me as well. Ethan took off my cuffs and locked the door.

Percy jumped up and came to me in an instant, taking my face in his hands. He wiped the tears from my eyes and before I could say how sorry I was, crushed his lips on mine. I melted at the feel of him, letting my body relax for the first time in what seemed like forever.

I had to stop the kiss considering my aching torso. I definitely had a broken rib or something, I could feel it poking my lungs. I brought my hand up to put pressure on my bone, poking around to see where it was. My fingers brushed a rib on my right side and I moaned.

"Percy…I just have to tell you. I love you. I am so sorry for putting you through this. It's all my fault."

Percy kissed my cheek and murmured reassuring things in my ear. I had missed him so much I couldn't help but cry in his arms. I placed my hands on his chest as he cradled me, but it was remarkably hard. I wiped my tears and felt underneath his shirt. It wasn't skin at all. I yanked it up and saw a black…vest?

It clicked in my head when I saw the gun. My eyes shot to his, he smiled lightly and nodded. He tapped his ear and said the word "Blue."

I did my best and tried to stand up. Percy helped me up and we waited for Luke and Ethan. He explained to me the plan. In no time at all Luke came running in, in his hand he held a gun. I was not expecting that to happen. Where the frick did he get a gun?

He barged in and met my eyes. I had a feeling that I had the "deer caught in headlights" look plastered on my face, but that wasn't my top priority. He wrapped an arm around my neck, restraining me. I saw Percy pull out his gun and point it towards Luke.

Then Rick, Frank, Thalia, and three others came bursting in with guns. All pointed at Luke. Rick stepped forward, his gun still aiming at the boy.

"Luke it's all over. Come on buddy put the gun down and let go of Annabeth." he stated calmly.

I stared at Percy with frightened eyes. He looked so deadly pointing a gun. His eyes once a relaxing ocean, were stormy. Now a hurricane was swirling around in his irises. I couldn't help but find him…intimidating.

Luke had his weapon pointed at my head, waiting for someone to make the first move. He locked his icy eyes with Rick, who was still talking calmly. He glared at him and started to yell.

"What about you Riordan? It's your fault why I am in this situation. Tell them what you promised me when I was fifteen! You said you would help me get away from my mom! I knew exactly what kind of thoughts I was having about her. I didn't want that fate for her, but you never lifted a finger to get me out of that house. Her death is as much your fault as mine

"Annabeth broke my heart, left me for him. I loved her and she betrayed me. She deserves everything that is coming to her." He hissed.

I locked eyes with Percy and gave him a regretful look. I knew exactly what I was going to do and I could see that he had an idea. He gave me a stern look and shook his head. My grey eyes welled up with tears and I gave him a watery half smile.

Before he could do anything I spun around in Luke's arms and kneed him square in the crotch as hard as I could. He groaned and fell to the floor on his knees. I was free from his grasp, but I completely forgot about the gun in his hand until I heard the shots fire.

I heard them before I felt them. There was this instantaneous fire ripping through my torso in three different places. I looked down and saw holes in my stomach and chest. I slumped down to my knees, suddenly feeling weak. I tried to take deep breaths, but my lungs weren't having it. I choked a bit and barely paid any attention to the screaming going on around me.

I could faintly hear Percy and Thalia screaming at each other. It wasn't until someone picked me up that I had any indication that I was still alive. My eye sight was dimming the light, threatening to pull me into the darkness soon. I saw shadowy figured that I made out was Percy and Thalia running.

"Get her to the ambulance! Quickly!" Percy yelled loud enough for me to understand.

I coughed out his name. "Percy?"

I felt his hold on my hand tighten "Annabeth? Can you hear me? Oh my gods Annabeth I love you so much. You are going to be okay. Just stay with me, please."

I nodded and whispered "I'm sorry for being so stupid… l love you."

I could feel my consciousness slipping. I tried to take a deep breath and closed my eyes. The darkness enveloped me and I let it. I was so tired of being afraid, so tired of fighting, I was ready to sleep finally.

My darkness was interrupted by a blinding light. At the very end I saw a familiar looking man. He had blond hair and blue eyes, but he was older. I got closer and he smiled. Opening his arms I stepped into them immediately.

"Dad?" I whispered.

He gave me one of his booming laughs and squeezed me tightly. I had missed him so much. I had forgotten how it felt to be near him again. I was so happy and felt so safe in my daddy's arms again.

"Annabeth, as good as it is to see you, my dear. You can't be here, not yet. You still have time. Go back." He insisted.

I shook my head burying my face in his chest, squeezing him tighter. I had just gotten him back I wasn't about to let him go.

"I don't want to leave you. I don't want to suffer anymore. I had my fair share I want to rest dad." I cried.

He shook his head "Annabeth you don't have much time. They are worried about you. Percy and Thalia are waiting. They are worried. I will see you when it's time now go. Just remember that I love you and I am watching over you my lovely. Goodbye Annabeth."

He pushed me softly into the darkness once more and the light disappeared.

** (TIME SKIP) **

Coming back from the dead was not a pretty thing. It felt like falling flat on cement after falling off a cliff. I gasped from the impact and woke up in the middle of surgery. The doctors around me were so stunned some fell. One was holding those metal pad things, so I guessed that they were trying to bring me back. I screamed in pain and they recovered quickly and drugged me good. I was under in less than thirty seconds.

…

The surgery was over I guessed. I woke up again, in much less pain than I was that first time, but it was still there. I blinked and groaned, I was in a really bright room. Way to bright for my taste. There were curtains, chairs, and machines. I had plastic everywhere; attached to me, around me, inside me. I started to freak out because nothing made sense. I could hear the stupid monitor beep loudly, in sync with my heart. I looked around the room franticly looking for something familiar.

My eyes found a flash of black and green. They focused and saw Thalia and Percy waking up quickly. They rushed to my side and my heart beat slowed. I took a deep breath and smiled slightly.

Thals threw her arms around me and sobbed. I tried to hug her back but my arms were restrained by tubes and wires. I kissed her head and laughed. I was out. I was away from him.

Percy had a hand on either side of my face and stared into my eyes. I felt them softening and brightening. His face was the same as I had last seen him. I didn't know how long that had been but I didn't care anymore. I smiled and he crushed his lips to mine. I couldn't help but kiss him back passionately.

We pulled apart and Thals wiped her eyes. I fought against the tubes and won. I was now able to somewhat move around. With the help of Percy I was able to sit up and talk now.

I ran a hand through my messy curls and put them into a pony tail. My wrists stung a bit and I noticed that they were wrapped in gauze. I sighed at the thought of the handcuffs cutting them every day, more when I struggled against them. I rubbed them slightly and noticed I was able to breathe again.

"So? What's the verdict? What is wrong with me?" I asked jokingly.

Percy stiffened and said "You were shot by three bullets. One in your stomach, one in your chest, and the other grazed your shoulder. You have a broken rib from Luke… and many minor wounds like bruises and cuts."

I nodded. That sounded about right. Thals piped in "You died today."

I nodded "I remember…I saw my dad."

Their eyes widened and stared at me expectantly. I explained to them of how my dad pushed me out of the light and back here. They stared at me, the pity clear in their eyes, while I wiped a tear from my eye and changed the subject.

"Where is Luke?" I questioned.

Thalia nearly growled and spat "He was shot. He died."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. I spluttered "What?! Who shot him?!"

My eyes flitted towards my boyfriend. He shook his head "I couldn't have that on my conscious. No matter how much I said that I wanted to I couldn't kill Luke. I knew him too well."

I sighed in relief. "Then who did?"

"I did." Replied a voice from the door.

Rick stood leaning in the door way. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and sat down next to us in a chair. He held my hand and turned it over checking the gauze.

"I shot him, hoping to just delay his actions and it never occurred to me that he might have pulled his trigger too. I'm sorry that you had to go through this my dear. If I had just tried to get there sooner or maybe…"

I shook my head and patted his hand "You did everything you could. I am forever in your debt Mr. Riordan. Thank you for saving my life."

"How are you Annabeth? I never asked. You are recovering from bullet wounds and severe physical and mental trauma and I never asked how you are feeling?" he questioned.

I shrugged acting indifferent. Even as I was telling the lie I knew that I would never be able to forget that room of horrors ever again. Every time I close my eyes I could see that face, the face of a man I once knew as a kind and handsome person. As kids we would dream of what the future would hold and he has no future anymore, he is dead. I have a future, but it will be forever haunted by my old friend.

"I'm okay. Everything kind of aches but otherwise I am good. As for the mental part of my trauma, I just hope it won't get in my way later on." I joked.

Percy kissed my forehead and squeezed my other hand. Even though Luke may haunt me forever I knew that with him and Thals by my side I would be safe and happy. They were my family now and nobody or nothing would ever change that.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: ALL RIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED. I LOVE YOU ALL THANKS! NO WORRIES THERE ARE MORE STORIES TO COME.

The road to recovery wasn't an easy one. It was gross, gruesome, and very very painful. The worst thing was the blood, it was everywhere all the time. Every move I made sent another wave of pain and crimson. That's why I had to stay in the hospital for so long, I could never stay still for too long, thanks to my ADHD. So moving around was essential. Percy and Thalia took turns in staying the nights with me. I quickly learned that when the sun went down the nightmares started.

At first I would only dream of the room: the cold grey concrete that echoed everything, the feeling of being trapped inside, even the small light bulb that hung by the rickety old chain. It would swing back and forth, taunting me. It wasn't so bad at first. I would wake up in cold sweat and breathing heavily, but once Luke started slithering his way into my thoughts, I lost my mind.

I remember that first-time, the worst nightmare I had ever experienced. It started out like every other dream, the light swinging. Then the door opened revealing the monster I once had called a friend. His icy blue eyes had a look of rage and hate. He marched in grabbing hold of my curls, yanking them up so my face was level with his. I could feel the fear bubbling up inside me, begging to overflow but I pushed it down, whatever he was going to do wasn't going to hurt me any worse. It wasn't physically possible, but I was wrong as usual. He leaned in and whispered in my ear "It is all your fault, princess. I'm dead because of you. I'll see you in hell."

I woke up to someone trying to restrain me. My instincts kicked in and I thrashed more, sending that wave of pain upon my obviously crippled body. My eyes then for used on what was in front of me. Percy had a crazed look, obviously worried. Shame and embarrassment washed through me and I froze. Tears welled up into my eyes as Percy stroked my cheek.

"I'm sorry..." I started. He shook his head and clutched me to him. I sobbed, not caring about the stabs being plunged into my torso. He held me and murmured comforting words in my ear.

"Percy...I'm going to go to hell. It was all my fault..you could have gotten hurt uke is dead because of me. I should have..." I ranted.

Percy stared at me with broken eyes. "Annabeth... there was nothing you could do. You did absolutely everything right. Wise Girl, it was NOT your fault. What happened to you was all Luke...i can't express to you how...enraged and broken I was when he took you. I almost went crazy, no really you can ask Thalia.

"You are a victim of a psychopath's actions. I am so sorry for what you had to go through, but just know that I'm not going anywhere...never again. I love you and I'm here for you." Percy softly pressed his lips to my forehead taking in a deep breath.

I gripped his hand tightly "Thank you for being with me, it means a lot. I'm sorry for the fight we had before...It was stupid and I was wrong. Stay with me."

I scooted over wincing as the wounds opened up, but I ignored it. He sighed watching me, debating on whether it was alright. I gave him a look and he caved.

The rest of the night we slept without nightmares and I was forever grateful for my Seaweed Brain.

Leaving the hospital a month later was something else entirely. Thals convinced her dad to get us escorted home. He gladly obliged and sent his personal driver. It had been such a relief to finally stand up and walk around. The wounds had been healing fine and as long as I didn't do anything too physical they would stay that way.

I slowly put on the extra clothes Thals brought me.

I gave a sigh of relief when I saw the familiar grey cloth of my favorite v-neck and the faded blue of my denim jeans. I was able to hide the gauze and bands so they showed to a minimal, but they were still there reminding me. I walked out and held Percy's hand.

"You ready to go home?" He whispered. I smiled and nodded. I was so ready to get out of here.

We made our way to the lobby where a surprise was waiting. The nurses and doctors that had treated me were there in a cluster clapping. I smiled and thanked them all, without them I would have died. But my surprises didn't end there, I walked out of the lobby door to go and find the car when a hoard of reporters came and ambushed us.

Thals, looking intimidating in her black l, leather, punk, clothes yelled at the top of her lungs very inappropriate, vulgar things to the reporters.

I giggled and we made our way to the Escalade.

"That was something else entirely. Reporters? Really?" I laughed.

Percy shrugged "Hey? You go missing you're famous. You even made the local news, which is saying a ton considering its New York."

"Hopefully it will die down soon. I don't want to be ambushed everywhere I go, it will look weird." I said smiling. Thals and Percy nodded in agreement.

Going home was the highlight of my day, maybe even year. I opened the door and threw my self on the couch, cuddling my pillows. I hadn't been here in over a month, I had missed the sweet smell of my kitchen. I giggled when I saw a batch of Sally's blue cookies on the counter. I made my way over and dug in. I swear I nearly drooled when I bit ok not it. I had never tasted anything so good in my life.

I could hear laughing behind me from my best friend and boyfriend but I didn't care, I was happy and I was home.

"Percy! Hurry up!" I yelled. That boy could be such a princess. I ran up the stairs nearly tripping on my blue gown. It was graduation day. I couldn't believe that I finished college. It took months after Luke to be able to heal properly and return. I took some of my classes online with the help of Thals and Percy, but it was never the same as actually showing up.

After the bullet wounds closed up and weeks of talking to a shrink, Percy let me go and finish school with him. He took some time off too to help, but I could tell he missed it. He was getting his degree in Marine Biology and I in Architecture. I was so proud of my Seaweed Brain, overcoming his dyslexia and ADHD and getting through school.

I trumped up the stairs of our apartment to see what the hold up was.

To my utter surprise I saw my boyfriend rocking out to the Grease soundtrack, while sticking his hair into the "Danny Zuko" up do.

"What are you doing?" I asked casually.

He jumped about a foot in the air and yelled pointing a pen at me like a sword;)

We locked eyes and he calmed down. Kissing my cheek he sighed and kept combing his raven colored hair.

He muttered something like "Jesus...and ...heart attack."

I giggled and hurried him up.

"Can you believe it? We graduated college, Percy. We did it, we overcame every obstacle ever thrown at us. We are together. Alive. I couldn't be anymore happy." I whispered as we threw out caps into the air. He grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a big hug.

"Wise Girl this is only the beginning for us. There will be new beautiful things we are going to explore and live through. Some will be crazy and scary but I know as long as we are together everything will be as it should be. I love you Annabeth Chase. I will keep loving you forever."

He leaned down, taking my face in his hands and kissed me softly. Slowly it deepened and I couldn't get enough of him. He was my Percy and nothing would ever keep us apart. We sure lived the worst, we dealt with all types of pain, and even had been literally torn from each others grasp. None of that ever made a difference, look at us know? Our future is looking exactly right.


End file.
